A Twisted Sort Of Revenge
by Boingy
Summary: Miroku and Sango were friends when they were younger, but as they grow older the two separated into different groups. Now the jock has to learn to change her ways for the greater good… embarrassing the biggest playboy in her high school!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… so sad, ne?

Summary Miroku and Sango were friends when they were younger, but as they grow older the two separated into different groups. Now the jock has to learn to change her ways for the greater good… embarrassing the biggest playboy in her high school!

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the bashing of many Inuyasha characters, but don't worry it's only for the first few chapters… Sango becomes nicer to them later.

Ages:

Kagome, Ayame, Sango- 17

Rin- 15

Kohaku- 10

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou, Kaguya- 18

"Hiraikotsu," Miroku nodded his head at his neighbor, who had left her house exactly at the same time as him. She snorted loudly and sneered at him, totally ignoring the semi-courteous greeting. He grinned widely, since it was a past time of his to get the girl enraged and then decided to use his wide intellect to insult the girl. "I love the sweat pants you're wearing… it almost makes your potato shaped body look good."

Her eyes widened in anger and she resisted the urge to come over there and show him what it felt like to be the volleyball in a volleyball game. But instead… she did the next best thing and picked up the garden gnome on her lawn and chucked it at his head.

_BONK_.

"Right on target," the girl laughed, carelessly throwing her hair over her shoulder. She opened the door to her old Lincoln Town Car, and drove off before her disgusting neighbor could react. True they hated each other, but they had been best friends since junior high, he knew better than anyone that she wasn't a potato. Just because she didn't obsess over her looks didn't mean she was hideous… right? And just because the gray sweatpants she wore were 3 sizes too big for her petite form, but that didn't necessary mean she was fat. And yea, she wore her dad's tennis shirt, and had her hair done in a care-less messy ponytail, but that didn't mean she didn't have breasts and nice hair. And so what if she didn't dunk her face in a pile of makeup like that stuck up doll Kaguya. After all she had natural beauty… right?

"Ok, so maybe I'm ugly," she sighed, frowning deeply. "But that doesn't mean he has to rub it in my face." She parked her car in one of the few free parking spaces, and then got out, and looked at the biggest nightmare of her life. Shikon High.

Her father had told her that high school was the best time of a person's life, but she didn't believe that at all. High school was hell especially if you didn't fit in with the _in crowd_. Sure many people knew her, but that was only because she was the star athlete for the girl's volleyball team. But she wasn't like the popular football team jocks, or the beautiful cheerleaders, she was only known for her skill, and nothing else. Other than that, she was basically a fly on a wall.

She entered the building and walked into her homeroom class, 225, and sat next to her best friend, Wolfe Ayame. The teacher took attendance, and after left the students to do as they pleased.

"Hi Sango-chan," the girl smiled to her friend. Ayame wore her hair in two high pigtails and had on a forest green wife beater and a plain pair of jeans. She basically looked like those all American girls, except for the fact that she was a redhead, and that separated her from most people. She was well liked, and was also a member of the girl's volleyball team. "How was your weekend?"

"Terrible," Sango wailed to her friend. "First Kohaku threw up on my bed, then Kirara peed on my favorite pair of sweats, and then my dad grounded me because I flipped out on Kohaku." She banged her head against her desk in frustration, and only stopped when she heard giggles.

Oh those evil giggles. How she hated the laughter. Those fake laughs could only come from the evilest of girls, the cheerleaders. Stuck up bitches that spent more time looking at a mirror than they did breathing.

"Careful, Sango-_chan_," Miko Kikyou said, stressing on the word _chan_. "You might get a concussion."

"Careful, Kikyou-_chan_," Sango mocked. "I might give you a concussion." She grinned bawling her fists to prove a point. Kikyou kept silent, but only because of the events that had happened last year.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh my god!" Belle Kaguya shouted pointing to Sango. "Look at her shirt! It looks like something my dad wears!" Her and her little friends began to cackle thinking Sango hadn't heard the comment. Oh how wrong they were.

"Mind to repeat that again?" Sango turned around giving the girl a dark glare.

"You heard me," Kaguya said bravely, trying to impress her friends. The other girls laughed, and gave Kaguya admirable looks.

"Yeah, you're right I did," Sango nodded her head, watching Kaguya's grin get bigger. "Too bad for you." She raised her hand and punched Kaguya straight in the nose. Kaguya flew back and clutched her nose in agony.

"MY NOSE!" the girl shrieked as her friends tried to help her up off the ground. Blindly, Kaguya grasped the hand of one of the girls and felt herself being roughly pulled up. "CAREFUL!" She shouted opening her eyes, only to stare straight into the eyes of Sango.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," she sneered and was about to punch the girl but Kaguya interrupted.

"WAIT!" Kaguya bowed her head. "I'm terribly sorry… I didn't mean it!"

"Want to see my 'I care' face?" Sango laughed sadistically in the girl's face. She pushed Kaguya out of the way, and continued to walk down the hall, acting like nothing had happened.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sango grinned at the memory. Since then, most people had learned to watch what they said in front of her. _All except that damn Hoshi_. She scowled.

"Oh ignore her San-chan, she's nothing but a bitch," Ayame patted her friend's back.

_BRING_.

The first period bell rang, and all of the students filed out of their classrooms like a stampede of bulls.

"What do you have first period?" Ayame asked as the two walked down the hall, occasionally saying hi to a couple people.

"Physics, you?" Sango asked, while glancing at her schedule.

"Calculus," the other girl sighed and then stopped walking. "Well this is my class. See ya at lunch." Sango nodded her head, and headed up the stairs to get to room 456.

She entered her classroom right before the late bell rang and looked around trying to decide where to sit. The only seats that were open were next to Kikyou and Miroku. _Sit with girly-girl bitch… or manly bitch… I know I'm going to regret this_. She walked to the back of the class and sat down next to… none other than Hoshi Miroku. The biggest playboy in school, and also her next-door neighbor.

"Well what brings you here, love," Miroku mocked her.

"I just couldn't help wanting to jump into your pants like every other hoe in this school," she sent him a flirtatious smile, that he grinned back at, until she rolled her eyes. "Get real, you pig. It was either you or the bitch over there." She pointed to Kikyou who was busy looking at herself in the mirror.

"Touché," Miroku grinned again. "And all this time I thought you were madly in love with me."

Sango shrieked with laughter, causing many of the students to stare at her. The teacher sent a warning glare, and she blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a quick apology.

"Today we will start discussing the three possible topics for the term project," the sensei said as the rest of the class groaned. "Oh before I forget, the people you sit with are your class partners for the rest of the term." Most of the people in the class were happy with their partners, except Sango, who turned pale at the thought of actually have to sit with Hoshi every… single… day.

"NO!" Sango jumped up, knocking over her chair. She slammed her hands against the desk, and growled as Miroku's grin widened.

"Ms. Hiraikotsu!" the sensei shouted. "Stop this nonsense and sit down! There are no other options, unless you'd rather drop the entire course and automatically fail." Sango picked her chair up and sat down sighing sadly. _This was going to be one hell of a day._ She thought bitterly.

"So Sango-chan, aren't you _ecstatic_ about us working together?" Miroku whispered leaning closer to the girl. _You know from this view… you can almost see her nonexistent breasts._ He snickered. Sango decided it would be wiser to ignore the idiot, and copied the notes on the board. Surprisingly, for the rest of the period the two students stayed quiet.

**LUNCH**

"Oh it can't be so bad," Ayame smiled, while munching on her cucumber sandwich.

"It's horrible," Sango moped, poking at her salad. "I never thought such a cruel day like this would happen to me."

"Well, on a lighter note," Ayame tried to change the topic. "There's a new girl in school, her name is Higurashi Kagome. I heard she bitch slapped Inuyasha this morning, because he confused her for Kikyou and tried to kiss her."

Sango was currently eating her salad but when she heard what Ayame said she choked on the food. Coughing, she replied, "I think me and this Higurashi will be great friends." It was a well-known fact that Sango did not like Inuyasha, not only because he was popular… but also because he was Miroku's best friend.

"Well there she is right now," Ayame said pointing to the girl standing at the front of the cafeteria holding a tray, and looking extremely confused. She was dressed in a green mini skirt, and a green and white shirt that said "Number One Army Star." Her hair was down and the only makeup she wore was some lip-gloss and green eye shadow. "She's in my calculus class, I'll invite her over. KAGOME!"

The girl snapped her head to look at Ayame, and then smiled finally seeing a familiar face. She walked towards the table, but tripped on the way there, sending her tray flying, only to land on the person that had tripped her, Inuyasha.

"Well that didn't go as planned, right mate?" Miroku laughed, taking out some of the gelatin in his friend's hair.

"Just shut up," Inuyasha growled, while Kagome mumbled an apology and ran over to Ayame's table before anything else could happen.

"Brilliant!" Sango complimented sending the new girl a smile. "I'm Hiraikotsu Sango, and you must be Kagome." Kagome nodded her head and Sango continued talking. "I heard about what happened with Inuyasha, and I think we're going to be very good friends."

Kagome looked at Sango, and then grinned at the girl. She stuck her hand out, and Sango shook it. "I think so too." Kagome commented.

"So how do you like Shikon High so far?" Sango asked.

"It's hell!" the girl commented. "First, some bitch said I was another one of her posers. Then that baka dog boy kissed me, and his pervert friend groped my butt. The best thing to happen was me meeting you and Ayame," Kagome said different emotions running through her face.

"Don't worry Kag-chan," Ayame smiled at the girl. "That's why people like me and Sango have something called _revenge_. I've been thinking that just plain out insulting them doesn't work and we're stooping to their level. I think we should stoop _lower_."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then looked at Ayame, grinning. "What did you have in mind?" Sango said in a low whisper.

"Well…" she bent over and whispered her idea to the girls, making sure that no one heard.

"NO!" Sango shouted in protest. "No way in hell!"

"C'mon Sango-san," Kagome agreed with Ayame. "You can't say it's a bad idea."

"Yeah, but why do I have to do it?" Sango whined.

"Because it's least expecting of you Sango. Now all we need is one trip to the mall and we'll be set," Kagome declared, her eyes sparkling at the thought of shopping.

After school, Sango and Kagome walked to her car. "It was so nice of you to invite me to your house, Sango-san," Kagome smiled, trying to start a conversation.

"Don't worry about it," Sango smiled. "We need to start working on the plan a.s.a.p."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I don't know him that long but I think he deserves everything we're going to throw at him."

Sango laughed and the two stepped into the car. Kagome immediately turned on the radio, and they drove away from the school, almost running over Tetsusaiga Inuyasha.

"WENCHES!" Inuyasha shouted in anger, as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome continued to fiddle with the radio station until she came upon a song she liked. As they pulled up in front of her house, they both gasped, seeing a site they would never expect to see in a million years.

Hoshi Miroku stood on her front lawn, kissing her sister, Rin. Sango didn't understand why she got so angry, but she felt like a bull seeing red.

"I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET OFF MY SISTER BEFORE I PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU!" she shouted, as both Miroku and Rin jumped back in surprise.

"Sister, calm down," Rin tried to reason with the screaming girl. She ran up to the girl only to have Sango push her away, and continue her angry march to Miroku.

Sango picked up a garden gnome, and Miroku quickly ran to his house but not before being hit in the head with the gnome. Sango sent a glare to Rin who quickly ran into the house before Sango could lecture her, and Kagome burst out into fits of laughter.

"And what's so funny?" Sango snapped at the girl.

"Ha… you… ha… threw… a GNOME… ha… at him!" she managed to say in between laughter. Sango calmed down and smiled also finding the whole scene humorous.

"Yeah."

"So you're going along with the plan?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Most definitely," Sango said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well let's get to work… I think tomorrow is going to be a great day," Kagome replied, the same evil glint appearing in her eyes.

**AT SANGO'S HOUSE**

"Do you really think it'll work?" Sango said, her doubts coming back to her. She had just come out of the shower, and was sitting on her bed, wearing only a towel. "I mean, I'm not exactly pretty, I would never be able to seduce Miroku."

"Sango, don't be silly!" Kagome was currently digging through Sango's dresser trying to find something decent for the girl to wear. She had thrown all of Sango's sweats and big shirts around the room, and was currently about to throw away a pink shirt but then smiled. "Perfect…" she grinned and set the skirt down next to her.

"Kagome… I'm serious… why couldn't it have been you? You're the new girl, no one would expect it?" Sango tried weaseling her way out of it.

"Who hates him more… me and you? Besides I think he likes me," Kagome shuddered remembering how Miroku had grabbed her ass.

"…True… oh well… if this doesn't work… it's only my pride on the line," she scowled. "Are you done yet?"

Kagome nodded her head but then hid the outfit she picked out behind her back. "Yes, but we have to work on your face and hair, and get you some more clothes. I only found one outfit." She held up a skintight baby pink tee, and shorts that would barely be able to cover Sango's ass.

"No way am I wearing my volleyball shorts to the mall!" Sango shouted, but Kagome threw the clothes at her and then rushed the girl to the bathroom. "Can you at least give me some underwear?" Kagome blushed, and dug through her drawers until she found a matching pink thong and bra. She opened the bathroom door and handed the clothes to Sango, who slammed the door shut.

5 minutes later, Sango came out looking amazing. Kagome gaped at Sango. The shirt was surprisingly short, probably due to the size of Sango's breasts, and only came down to Sango's belly button. The only thing the shorts covered was Sango's ass, showing off Sango's long legs.

Sango blushed, thinking that Kagome's reaction was a bad one. "Should I change?" she asked nervously.

"NO WAY!" Kagome giggled and grabbed the girl's hand and ran out of the house.

"The mall is only a couple blocks away," Sango noted. "So I think we'll walk." Kagome nodded in agreement.

**AT THE MALL**

"First stop… nail salon," Kagome smiled.

"Nails?" Sango blinked. "What do my nails have to do with anything?"

"We're going to wax your eyebrows, duh!" Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sango's eyes widened and she was about to run away from Kagome, when Kagome grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the salon.

Sango gulped and closed her eyes as the Asian woman applied the hot wax. "Does it hurt?" she asked trying to ease the fluttering in her stomach.

"Nope. I get it all the time," Kagome assured the girl.

As the Asian woman applied the wax paper to Sango winced, wishing she could back out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango's piercing screams could be heard through out the entire mall. "Oh that wasn't so bad." Sango blinked and laughed. Kagome laughed nervously, trying to get the hearing back in her ears.

"…Yeah."

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, no Inuyasha for me.

Ages:

Kagome, Ayame, Sango- 17

Rin- 15

Kohaku- 10

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou, Kaguya- 18

Monday 5:14 P.M.

"Hey, doesn't that ass look familiar?" Inuyasha poked Miroku, and pointed to two girls walking out of a clothing store. One girl was wearing the school uniform, while the other was wearing the volleyball shorts.

"Most definitely," Miroku grinned. "I would recognize that ass anywhere… that is Higurashi… but who's the other girl?" He couldn't help but keep his eyes off the delicious rump… and of course, the legs attached to it.

"I'll find out," Inuyasha grinned and ran over to the two girls, leaving Miroku alone. Miroku was about to follow when he heard—

"MIRO-KUN!" He heard his current girlfriend scream. He turned around to see Rin running towards him, her face flushed from probably running. She had her hair up in her normal side ponytail. She was wearing a white dress that came to her knees, and a sash that wrapped around the waist. She looked cute… as usual.

"Oh, Rin-chan!" he plastered a fake smile. Sure the girl was cute, but he only went out with her to piss her sister off. He didn't know why, but he always felt the need to make Sango jealous, or mad. Of course, the shouting and smacking came along with the package… but it was worth the pain! (Sound familiar?)

The girl finally stopped in front of him, and he casually draped his arm around her waist, making her blush. _Kami-sama, what a prude_. He thought rolling his eyes.

Monday 4:35 P.M.

"Sango-chan, you look great!" Kagome smiled. The two had just walked out of the salon, but not before getting their nails done of course. Sango sighed ran the tip of her fingers over her new, skinny eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, this better be worth it. So where we off to next?" she mentally cursed herself for actually encouraging the torture.

"Well, the hair salon of course—"

"NO WAY AM I CUTTING MY HAIR!" she shouted, causing some people to stare at her and mumble about over dramatic teenagers. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT?" she shouted, and the people turned away.

"No, I didn't mean cut it, I meant that you should red highlights…" Kagome corrected.

"…Oh…ok" she agreed. "Hey, it might not look so bad."

"Trust me, you'll love me after," Kagome smiled.

_She sure has a cheery personality… almost like Ayame… except Ayame is more Kouga crazy and has a little temper and thinks that birds are the spawns of Satan._ Sango thought to herself, sending Kagome a true smile. Even though she had only known the girl for a short while she felt like she knew her all her life. _She's like the sister I never had… well besides Rin._

They entered the salon, and immediately a male hair stylist ran over to Sango and began examining her hair. "Oh dear, when was the last time you got a cut?" he asked, in a high pitched voice.

"Um…" Sango paused to think for a minute. "Last year."

"WHAT?" the man shrieked and immediately began pushing the girl to sit down on one of the leather chairs. "Well, we're going to cut it—"

"No way," Sango sent the girly man a glare.

"Oh don't worry dear," the man smiled. "We're going to trim it… and then add some honey and auburn highlights… and give you bangs… how does that sound?"

Sango paused and pictured the hairstyle in her mind. "Well… that sounds great," she smiled at the man. "By the way, my name is Sango."

"I'm Jakotsu, but you can call me Ja-Ja," the man smiled, and began the impossible procedure of making Sango's hair beautiful. He removed her scrunchie, and then spritzed her hair with water. He stuck a comb in the long mane and began to comb it… but he struggled for there were many knots and tangles.

"OW!" Sango whined.

5:07 P.M.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed, running her hands threw Sango's tamed and shiny hair. Jakotsu did as promised and added the highlights, and had also put special conditioner to make sure that Sango's hair stayed tangle-free and non-frizzy.

"What?" Sango fidgeted and moved her bangs from her eyes. Kagome glared at her and moved the bangs back to how they originally were.

"You… you're so pretty!" she smiled. They paid Jakotsu, and smiled at the man, promising they would visit very soon. Jakotsu grinned and played with a strand of Sango's hair, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and shooing her out of the store.

"Well, he sure is nice," Sango said sarcastically as the exited the store.

"Yep, he's the coolest! Pretty cute… you think I should ask him out?" Kagome grinned, as Sango looked at her aghast.

"Not unless you have male body parts!" Sango burst into laughter, and Kagome eyes widened realizing what she had said.

"HEY HIGURASHI!" Kagome turned around, a vein popping out of her head as she recognized the voice. Sango continued to walk, pretending not to hear the voice. _Where Inuyasha is… Miroku is bound to be_. She thought and entered the store nearest her… that happened to be a lingerie store.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome put up a fake smile, but the vein on her head never disappeared.

"What's up babe?" he grinned, his fangs popping out.

"Don't call me a babe," Kagome continued to cheery façade.

"You rather I call you wench then?" Inuyasha questioned sarcastically, not realizing his mistake.

Kagome snapped. Her smile dropped and turned into a deep frown, while her eyes narrowed. "Sure," she said in a dark tone. "As long as I can call you a BAKA INU!" she stomped on his foot, and followed Sango into the lingerie store, steam coming out of her ears.

"Women…" Inuyasha nursed his poor foot, and hopped back to Miroku and Rin.

"So, did you find out who that girl was?" Miroku asked as Rin looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"What girl?" Rin asked in a sad voice.

"Oh, don't worry babe, Inuyasha wanted to ask out Higurashi's friend," Miroku cooed at the girl.

"You mean Sango?" Rin giggled.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha and Miroku both shouted, unaware of the two girls that stood behind him… two girls that happened to just have exited the lingerie store.

2 minutes earlier at the lingerie store

Sango held up a laced blue bra, trying to make it look like she was browsing instead of hiding, until Kagome rushed in, an aura of pure anger following her. "Oh Sango-chan, it was horrible!" Kagome practically cried as she ran to Sango for comfort.

"What did Inu-baka do?" Sango rolled her eyes, already guessing the problem. Inuyasha says something stupid, Kagome ignores it, Inuyasha again says something stupid, and Kagome flips out, hits him and runs to Sango.

"He called me WENCH!" Kagome shouted the last part.

"He did WHAT?" Sango also shouted the last word. "Oh, well I'll just have to take care of that… Miroku or not." She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged the girl out of the store. She spotted Rin and Miroku with their backs facing them, and saw Inuyasha, who was facing her, talking to Miroku his face red with embarrassment. She approached the three, but not before she heard.

"Oh babe, don't worry, Inuyasha wanted to ask out Higurashi's friend." _That disgusting animal, touching my sister like that. _(We all know who said that)

"You mean Sango." _Oh you cynical evil bitch!_

"HELL NO!" _BASTARDS!_

"I'll kill them," she mumbled in anger, her fists already bawled up ready to punch the two.

Back with Inuyasha, Rin and Miroku

"I'll kill them," Miroku heard someone mumble behind them. The person was so close that he could practically feel her breath on his back. He turned around expecting to see an angry Sango who had a knack for over hearing his insults, but instead came face to face with the beautiful girl that was wearing the volleyball shorts.

"Excuse me miss?" Miroku asked smoothly, a sly grin on his face. "Have we met before?"

"HAVE WE MET? HAVE WE MET?" Sango shouted in anger, but was stopped when Kagome laughed nervously and pulled the girl aside.

"Excuse my cousin, Sa- Sakura!" Kagome said the first name that popped into her head. "She's very good friends with Sango, and doesn't like having her friends insulted."

"…Yeah… Yeah, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Sango shouted. "I'LL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT!"

"Oh," Miroku put on an innocent face. "I did not mean to offend you. How about we talk about this over dinner?"

Sango was about to pound him to oblivion. He asked her out, while he was dating her own SISTER! As she raised her fist, in an extremely un-lady like manner, Kagome whispered harshly in her ear. "Remember… revenge… go on the date."

Sango plastered a charming smile on her face, and batted her eyelashes. She also licked her lips in a suggestive manner, just to get Miroku sweating… and boy was it working. "Sure," she purred. "I'd love to."

But of course, Rin had to ruin the moment. "Oh, you can double date with me and Miroku!" she positively grinned at the idea.

Sango stared at the girl wide eyed. That clearly wasn't something she was expecting. "Yes… I suppose that's ok."

"Do you have a date?" Miroku asked, sending his girlfriend a glare. Why did Rin have to ruin such a perfect opportunity?

"Don't worry," she purred yet again. "I'll manage."

"I'm sure such a beautiful girl like you would have a thousand boys throwing themselves at you," he flattered the girl.

Sango blushed, but then remember all the insults Miroku had thrown at her about her being hideous. "You'd be surprised," she muttered bitterly.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked cluelessly. "I didn't quite hear what you said,"

"I said…" she paused trying to think of an excused. "Um… Yeah, I have to beat them off with a stick! Well I must get going, see ya!" She ran off before they could say anything. Kagome stared at them for a second, then grinned and ran after the girl.

"Well, that went well," Kagome commented.

"Not really," Sango frowned. "Rin is going to find out once I get home… and I've changed."

"So how about you sleep at my house?" Kagome commented.

"Great idea!" the girls continued on their shopping spree… the first step of their plan already completed. _He called me beautiful… _Sango couldn't help thinking as the blush returned to her face.

Demon Exterminator Babe: HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! …That was three cheers right?

Lilsanoku105: C'mon Sango getting her eyebrows waxed had to happen… it wouldn't be complete with out some wax in a makeover! I know Kohaku should be older than her… but hey its AU and it's my story so… Rin is older… HEE HEE! I love the gnomes too. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

RikkuAndChristy4Life: Thanks so much, I feel honored! I hope you liked the second chapter!

Miroku's OTHER Girlfriend: Sorry his reaction wasn't in this chapter but don't worry it'll be in the next.

Firesoulliz: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you liked the second chapter, and don't forget to review!

Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! IT'LL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
